Pais e Filhos
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Após uma discussão com Mu, Kiki descobre que Aldebaran demorará para retornar a Jamiel. Sentindo-se traído, o garoto se deixa levar pela revolta e pela tristeza. Buscando o isolamento, acaba por encontrar uma figura misteriosa que o ajudará a compreender que, apesar da dura realidade, o amor entre pais e filhos é essencial para superar até mesmo a maior das dificuldades.


Um muito obrigado especial à Lune Kuruta, que teve o carinho de betar esse texto e à Lucrécia Bórgia, que teve o carinho de ler antes também.**  
**

Pais e Filhos

"Por que o Alde está demorando tanto, mestre Mu?"

Pergunta inocente, boba, movida por sua infinita curiosidade de criança travessa. Ah, se soubesse onde aquela simples pergunta ia desembocar, ele não a teria feito. Soube que havia algo errado de imediato só de analisar o modo como o mestre se movia lentamente, voltando o rosto em sua direção, revelando uma face que mal conseguia conter a tristeza. Logo Mu, sempre tão enigmático, com aquele eterno meio sorriso encravado nos lábios, aquela voz professoral de quem quer explicar tudo com cuidado.

"Kiki, nós precisamos… precisamos conversar sobre…"

E houve uma pausa prolongada, agonizante.

"…sobre algo sério".

Ouviu a voz do mestre falhar, uma, duas vezes. Na verdade, não era o mestre quem lhe falava agora, mas sim o pai. Kiki sentiu todo o corpo estremecer, pois aquela frase certamente antecipava uma má notícia. Ainda assim, era orgulhoso; fez-se de forte e escondeu o temor com uma falsa expressão de confiança no rosto. Talvez as coisas não fossem assim tão ruins – mestre Mu às vezes exagerava no tom cerimonioso. Porém, quanto mais se aproximava do maior via a figura do professor sumir à medida que a imagem do pai se tornava mais forte. E teve medo.

Confiava no amor de Mu, no carinho que ele lhe dedicava desde que ainda era muito jovem para compreender as agruras da própria realidade. Foi Mu quem lhe explicou com todo o cuidado e paciência o que era "ser órfão", o que era ser "um dos últimos lemurianos", o que era "guardar as tradições". E depois, soube oferecer o abraço dolorido de quem conhece a verdadeira solidão. A vida não era fácil. Porém, Mu estava sempre ali para lhe dar apoio. E claro, havia Aldebaran…

O bom Aldebaran, aquele homem tão diferente dele, de Mu ou dos moradores do vilarejo aos pés de Jamiel. Um homem tão alto e forte que poderia meter medo em todo um exército, mas cujo coração poderia abarcar o mundo. Aldebaran que sempre chegava, fizesse sol ou nevasse, trazendo sacoladas de presentes e abraços irresistíveis. Devia tanto ao brasileiro quanto ao próprio mestre, pois também era uma figura essencial em sua vida e estava presente sempre que podia, fosse ensinando a fazer uma pipa ou tratando de um joelho ralado.

A cada quinze ou vinte dias, a cena se repetia: Aldebaran chegava, arrancando sorrisos, trazendo novidades, sempre disposto a brincar. Por vezes ficava com eles três dias, por vezes mais… E quando partia, Kiki se esforçava para não chorar, embora fosse impossível. Com um sorriso triste nos lábios, o moreno o tomava no colo e explicava mais uma vez, com a voz de inabaláveis doçura e paciência, que voltaria logo. Pedia-lhe ainda que não chorasse, que fosse um garoto dedicado em seus treinamentos e uma boa companhia para Mu. O ruivinho meneava a cabeça indicando que sim e dirigia o olhar para o mestre que assistia a tudo com olhos marejados, mãos encobrindo a boca trêmula.

Sabia que não era o único a sentir falta do grandalhão: seu mestre, sempre tão silencioso, mudava completamente na presença do outro, de modo que Kiki podia sentir o coração de Mu se encher de alegria a cada chegada e desfazer-se em tristeza a cada partida. Mesmo sendo tão criança, ele sentia que Aldebaran e Mu eram amigos especiais e que o mestre guardava um carinho todo especial pelo brasileiro.

Queria que Aldebaran estivesse ali todos os dias, tanto para o seu bem quanto para o de Mu. Sabia que o brasileiro tinha uma missão que lhe era, aos poucos, explicada pelos dois. Também sabia que seu mestre compartilhava daquela missão, embora estivesse afastado por motivos de segurança. Ambos prometiam ao garoto que, quando tudo se resolve, levariam-no para conhecer a Grécia e se aventurar pelo Santuário, podendo até mesmo conhecer a bela Deusa de quem eles tanto lhe falavam. Mas por enquanto, era preciso esperar.

Não que Mu tivesse relações conturbadas com os moradores da vila: tratava a todos com educação e recebia uma gentileza polida em troca. Kiki também conhecera outro soldado na companhia de seu mestre durante uma viagem para aprimorar o teleporte, um Cavaleiro muito idoso que passava os dias meditando no alto de uma cachoeira. O tratamento entre eles era semelhante: respeito e admiração mútuos, palavras muito contidas e nenhum contato físico. Em suma, nada se comparava ao brilho nos olhos de Mu ao ver o casaco pardo e o cachecol vermelho de Aldebaran despontando no horizonte para mais uma visita – era algo indescritível que maravilhava o pequeno ariano.

E foi por causa de um atraso que ele se dirigiu ao mestre naquela mesma manhã, perguntando sobre Aldebaran. O brasileiro dizia ser "um bom taurino" e odiava atrasos, sempre avisando por carta quando acontecia algum imprevisto e era necessário adiar a viagem. Quando isso ocorria, Mu era o primeiro a lhe contar, a pedir paciência e dispensar parte de seu dia divertindo o garoto com jogos e brincadeiras. Contudo, não havia carta alguma – apenas o olhar triste e a voz vacilante de um pai que, apesar da prática, não sabia como lhe explicar que a vida havia lhes pregado uma peça mais uma vez.

"O Alde não virá desta vez".

Palavras pensadas com dificuldade para tentar aliviar o impacto da dor. Frase ensaiada à exaustão durante dias, que talvez surtisse efeito se Mu também não se sentisse tão sem chão. O menino mantinha o olhar fixo em seu rosto sem esconder a insatisfação pela falta de informações.

"Ele está em uma missão? Quando virá?"

Silêncio. O pai desviou o olhar amedrontado para a janela, como se buscasse em meio às montanhas o cachecol vermelho chegando em seu socorro. Doce ilusão. Apreensivo, Kiki sentia o coração bater forte – por mais que fosse doloroso encarar a realidade, ele queria uma resposta. E tentaria reagir a ela como Aldebaran lhe ensinara: com um sorriso no rosto, o "primeiro passo para superar as dificuldades".

Pela primeira vez, algo em seu instinto pareceu dizer que Mu estava lhe preparando uma mentira, uma desculpa para evitar o sofrimento. Não sabia explicar como, mas sentia isso arder no fundo da alma. Lançou ao maior um olhar cruel, com a íris violeta queimando em revolta. O pai foi atingido em cheio: ajoelhou-se diante do garoto como se desmoronasse, tocou-lhe os ombros… com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a voz embargada, disse num tom quase inaudível.

"Ele não poderá mais voltar. Não por enquanto".

"Não?! E quando vamos vê-lo novamente?! Ele prometeu!"

"Eu não sei… Gostaria de saber".

Impossível reagir a essa notícia com um sorriso. Foi tomado por uma indignação descabida, sentimento ruim que o machucava por dentro. O pai tentou afagar-lhe os cabelos, mas o ruivinho desviou-se do toque com violência, afastando-se como um animal arisco. Queria ser forte, mas era impossível – era um golpe duro e impiedoso, talvez o pior que a vida lhe desferira até agora.

"E quando o Alde te avisou disso?! Onde está a carta?!"

Um sorriso amargo brotou nos lábios de Mu; a inteligência de Kiki, qualidade que sempre fora motivo de orgulho, agora o encaminhava para a dor. Não poderia mentir para o filho: amava-o demais para isso e seria um desrespeito subestimar sua capacidade de analisar a situação. Caminhando de joelhos, tentou abraçar o garoto, mas a cada centímetro que avançava, a criança recuava, arredia. Desistiu. Baixou os olhos encarando o chão.

"Não há carta, Kiki. Ele me contou na última visita que ela seria a última por algum tempo".

Novo baque, dor dilacerante. Logo Aldebaran, tão sincero e justo, usara de seus sorrisos para esconder o segredo terrível. Não conseguia… não queria acreditar que aquilo era verdade, porém a expressão no rosto de Mu não deixava dúvidas. Sentiu-se traído pelas pessoas que mais amava, sentiu algo tão horrendo apoderando-se de seu coração que não sabia nem mesmo nomear aquele sentimento.

O pai ia dizer-lhe algo, tentar se explicar, tornar a situação menos absurda aos olhos do garoto. Mas como? Kiki se consumia numa revolta triste, dolorosa, que não se dissiparia rapidamente. E mesmo que visse nos olhos de Mu a mesma tristeza e a mesma dor, somadas a um indisfarçável sentimento de culpa, o garoto não se sentia menos traído. Ouviu Mu falar algo sobre a missão, mas tudo não parecia passar de uma desculpa.

"MENTIROSOS! ODEIO VOCÊS!"

E teleportou-se sem se importar com os pedidos do pai para que esperasse. Sumiu ignorando o abraço desesperado de quem buscava compreensão. Foi para bem longe da Torre, escondendo-se em uma gruta que costumava fazer as vezes de catacumba de tesouros. Impaciente, Kiki caminhava em círculos repassando incansavelmente o diálogo matinal sem sentir qualquer efeito positivo a partir desse exercício. Apenas entendeu que, independente de ter feito ou não aquela pergunta, a realidade não mudaria: haviam mentido para ele.

O choro de indignação escorria-lhe pelo rosto, de modo que preferiu deitar-se, encolhido atrás de uma rocha. Deixou-se ficar ali, tentando se esquecer de tudo, mas as palavras e as imagens daquela conversa não o abandonavam. Mu e Aldebaran já haviam dito mais de uma vez que o amavam; mas se o amavam de verdade, por que agiram daquela maneira?

Ao longe, ouvia o eco da voz de Mu chamando-o, tentando rastreá-lo com a telepatia. Diminuiu o cosmos, tapou os ouvidos – não queria ver o mestre, não suportaria vê-lo agindo como pai carinhoso depois do que aconteceu. Apertando os cotovelos contra o peito, Kiki não sentiu remorso pelo modo como agia. Na verdade, sentia-se no mais absoluto direito de ser egoísta. Era a única coisa que parecia aliviar a dor.

Chorando, sentiu que havia sido enganado o tempo todo desde a última visita. O piquenique, o mergulho no lago, a canção… meras distrações de uma conspiração tramada pelos homens em quem mais confiava. Um gosto amargo descia pela garganta enquanto ele buscava suprimir da memória os abraços, os sorrisos e os afagos. Ele não queria entender nada, não queria saber de missão, Deusa ou qualquer outra coisa – que tudo se danasse!

Estava decidido: iria fugir. Não poderia conviver com dois homens que agiam como pais apenas para lhe dizer mentiras. Não eram nem mesmo seus pais de verdade! Eram apenas dois estranhos, duas pessoas que ele pensava um dia haver conhecido. Muitas crianças sem poderes viviam bem na rua; logo, usando a telepatia não seria algo assim tão complicado. Sempre ouvira que era um menino inteligente, então era uma questão de tempo até que pudesse se arranjar. Só não queria ver Mu nem Aldebaran. Nunca mais.

Os pensamentos sobre a traição assaltavam-lhe a mente e ele se debatia sobre o chão frio, chutando o ar como se buscasse alívio para o coração apertado. Em meio à raiva que sentia, acabou adormecendo com os olhos doendo de tanto chorar.

Sentiu então algo macio roçando-lhe a face. Não soube por quanto tempo dormira ou se ainda estava dormindo. Abriu os olhos lentamente, vislumbrando a bela mulher de cabelos muito vermelhos e pele alva sentada a sua frente. Sorriu diante da imagem familiar: aquela moça tão bonita costumava visitá-lo durante o sono e tinha o poder de tranquilizá-lo. Não sabia seu nome ou de onde a conhecia, mas ela era sempre carinhosa. Sentiu-se confortável apesar do sentimento de desconfiança.

- A senhora não vai mentir para mim, vai? – perguntou com a voz temerosa enquanto buscava o colo daquela figura quase que por instinto.

- Mentiram para você, minha criança? – ela devolveu o questionamento com um sorriso compreensivo e doce, envolvendo o garoto em seus braços.

- Aldebaran e Mu. Eles me enganaram – explicou-lhe, com os olhos fixos no rosto da mulher.

- Ora, e como foi isso?

- O Aldebaran foi embora e não vai voltar como sempre prometeu. E o mestre Mu sabia de tudo mas não me disse nada.

A mulher fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, mantendo-se em silêncio, mas sem interromper os afagos nos cabelos do ruivinho. Kiki a contemplava, curioso e maravilhado com sua beleza, aspirando o aroma suave de erva-cidreira que vinha de sua pele.

- O Aldebaran prometeu na última visita que ia voltar?

Kiki quase respondeu "sim", porém, algo o deteve e a palavra morreu antes de sair pela boca. Desviou o olhar da mulher, observando a escuridão que os envolvia – já não distinguia nada na gruta, com exceção do corpo iluminado de sua acolhedora. Não, ele não se lembrava de Alde dizendo que ia voltar. Lembrava-se de que havia perguntando quando ele ia voltar, mas em vez da resposta habitual, o moreno havia lhe lançado um sorriso triste, seguido de um abraço apertado como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. Um mal-estar tomou conta do garoto enquanto as palavras do taurino voltavam-lhe à mente.

"Não se preocupe com isso agora, Kiki. Hoje é meu último dia de visita. Vamos aproveitá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, sim?"

E Alde não havia medido esforços para fazer Kiki sorrir ao longo daquele dia. Preparou um piquenique com todas as guloseimas de que ele gostava, incluindo sorvete, tão difícil de trazer montanha acima. Haviam comido num belo gramado florido, à sombra das árvores que serviam de abrigo para toda a sorte de pássaros cantores. Depois, nadaram juntos no lago, aproveitando o calor vespertino. Lembrava-se de que Aldebaran era todo carinho e fizera tudo o que ele pedira, além, é claro, de tratar Mu com muito amor, numa devoção admirável.

Por fim, antes de voltarem à Torre, Mu fez surgir o violão que Aldebaran trouxera certa vez e o brasileiro ensinou ao pequeno Kiki uma canção que estava fazendo sucesso em seu país. O garoto não entendeu boa parte da letra, embora achasse o refrão bonito. E no colo da mulher, agarrado à túnica branca que ela vestia, ele começou a chorar novamente.

- É preciso amar…

- …as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã – ele completou a frase sentindo como se o coração fosse saltar pela boca.

- Isso mesmo! Você sabe a letra direitinho! Deve ter deixado Aldebaran e Mu muito contentes!

Teria mesmo? Lembrou-se então de que Alde chorava enquanto lhe cantava a música em sua tradução improvisada. Lembrou-se de que ouviu a música sentado no colo de Mu que o abraçava com firmeza enquanto mantinha o rosto escondido no ombro do grandão, tentando esconder um choro soluçado. Perguntou se estava tudo bem e os dois responderam praticamente juntos que sim, que tudo ficaria bem. Revisitando suas lembranças, ele notou as lágrimas que não percebera naquele dia. E ignorando a tristeza mais do que evidente, abraçou-os e pediu que Alde cantasse novamente. Na segunda vez, Mu o acompanhou, tentando manter um sorriso em meio à voz embargada, procurando dar forças a Aldebaran que parecia querer jogar o violão para longe e tomá-los nos braços.

- Não… ele não prometeu… Ele não queria ir embora. Ele queria ficar aqui. Comigo e com o mestre Mu.

As lágrimas já ensopavam o tecido fino da túnica, mas a mulher parecia não se importar. Acariciava-lhe os cabelos ternamente, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- E o Mu sabia disso, não é? Ele te escondeu o que estava acontecendo por maldade?

Não tinha coragem de responder. Sentia-se um verdadeiro idiota por não ter reparado antes. Mestre Mu – tão correto em suas obrigações, tão controlado em seu comportamento – havia mudado muito desde a partida de Aldebaran. Por vezes, abraçava Kiki com força e mantinha aquele contato por um longo tempo, em silêncio, deixando até mesmo o garoto um tanto sem graça com aquelas demonstrações de carinho tão prolongadas. Não que Mu não agisse assim cotidianamente, mas agora ele podia sentir que não era a mesma coisa: era algo quase visceral para seu mestre, tão necessário quanto o ar para viver.

Lembrava-se de ouvir Mu caminhando pela Torre tarde da noite ou indo para a forja ainda de madrugada sem ao menos ter uma Armadura em que trabalhar. As olheiras tomavam conta de seu rosto, os olhos estavam frequentemente vermelhos de choro e, em alguns momentos, ele parecia se desligar da realidade, perder-se em seus pensamentos. Todas as noites, desde a última visita de Aldebaran, o ariano mais velho retirava-se para o pátio da Torre e observava as estrelas como buscasse entrar em contato com o brasileiro através do céu.

Lembrava-se de que ele havia diminuído a intensidade dos treinamentos, deixando-o mais livre para brincar e nem mesmo se importando se Kiki tirasse o dia todo para se divertir. Certa vez, ousou perguntar por que a mudança na rotina. Esperava uma explicação fria, mas obteve uma resposta cheia de carinho de paternal. "Porque gosto de te ver feliz".

- Não… O papai Mu também estava triste. Ele só não sabia como me dizer.

Uma das mãos macias da mulher desceu gentilmente pela face do menino, pousando em seu queixo. Kiki aconchegou-se naquela carícia, roçando o rosto contra a pele branca, branca.

- Então eles não foram malvados, não é verdade?

- Não. Eles se preocuparam comigo o tempo todo… Pensaram em mim o tempo todo.

- Eles só não queriam que a situação te machucasse tanto quanto já os estava machucando.

O que a mulher disse pareceu traduzir o aperto no peito da criança. O jovem lemuriano fez que sim com a cabeça, sem conseguir deixar de pensar na dor que Mu e Aldebaran estavam tendo de suportar naquele momento.

- Então não há motivos para fugir, não é?

O arrependimento cresceu. Kiki sentiu-se envergonhado, indigno de ter pais tão amorosos. Foram tantos momentos bons, tantas boas lembranças… Não conseguia recordar nenhuma briga, exceto a ocorrida naquela manhã, que ele próprio havia causado. E pensar que por puro egoísmo havia cogitado viver na rua, negando todo o afeto que aqueles homens lhe deram, o amor que nutriam por ele. Considerava que havia passado tanto dos limites que não mereceria perdão.

E veio-lhe à mente a lembrança de uma conversa entre Mu e Aldebaran que ele ouvira sem querer…

"Sabe, hoje quando passei na venda para comprar os mantimentos, um homem de meia-idade veio me perguntar se criamos o Kiki juntos".

"As pessoas da vila são sempre muito curiosas quanto a nós dois, especialmente por causa de nossa aparência e pelo fato de morarmos na montanha. Mas qual o interesse do homem em uma questão pessoal dessas?"

"Bom, eu respondi que sim, que criamos o menino juntos. Ele me olhou espantado e disse que não era natural uma criança ser educada por dois homens".

"Ora, mas… e você disse o que?"

"Eu apenas sorri e disse que era melhor um garoto ter dois pais homens que o amam do que nenhum".

"Você sempre tem a resposta certa na ponta da língua, Alde. É um dos motivos pelos quais eu te amo".

Naquele momento finalmente compreendeu o teor da conversa. Se Alde e Mu se amavam, por que não poderiam ser um casal? Se o amavam, por que não poderiam criá-lo como um filho? Toda a revolta pareceu ser infundada, mesquinha. Não sentia mais o desejo de ser egoísta e nada parecia ser capaz de justificar o comportamento que tivera ainda há pouco. Tinha errado, e errado feio! Se ao menos pudesse consertar as coisas…

- Ora, mas você pode!

Ele ergueu o rosto, buscando a esperança no sorriso da mulher – queria se sentir seguro o suficiente para voltar à Torre.

- E se o papai Mu não me amar mais?

- Você se lembra da canção que o Alde cantou, não? Pais e filhos podem brigar, discutir e até mesmo se separar por um tempo, mas o amor sempre acaba falando mais alto.

- Eu preciso voltar! Preciso pedir desculpas ao papai Mu e ao papai Alde!

A mulher sorriu e ajudou o menino a ficar em pé. Kiki pôde ver que uma lágrima também escorria pelo rosto tão delicado e novamente sentiu medo de ter magoado alguém. Porém, a mulher lhe acariciou o rosto, fitando-o por um longo tempo como se buscasse guardar cada detalhe do mesmo.

- A senhora também está chorando…

- Não se preocupe. Estou chorando porque estou feliz. Eu realmente te entreguei nas mãos de dois homens maravilhosos antes de partir. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você e te amo muito, Kiki.

- Me entregou? – ele foi surpreendido pelas palavras da mulher – A senhora é a minha mãe?

Ela se inclinou e beijou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente. O jovem tentou abraçá-la mas ao fazer isso, um clarão os envolveu. Quando a luz se dissipou, estava novamente na gruta, sozinho. Ainda perdido, tentava compreender o que havia se passado. Era um sonho, mas parecia tão real… e as lembranças! Foi então que percebeu que o Sol já estava se pondo – Mu já o devia estar procurando por um bom tempo.

- Papai Mu!

A voz saiu de sua garganta como num assombro. Mais do que depressa, teleportou-se para o pátio da Torre, buscando pelo cosmos do outro lemuriano. Sentindo a energia do garoto se materializando naquele local, Mu também rumou para lá. Encontrou Kiki com os olhos fundos e vermelhos de tanto chorar, a camiseta molhada pelas lágrimas. Correu até ele e ajoelhou-se para abraçá-lo com força, beijando-lhe o rosto com sofreguidão.

- Ah, Kiki! Desculpe-me, eu…

- Não, papai Mu, me perdoa! Eu não devia ter falado aquilo!

O garoto mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto do mais velho, evidenciando a necessidade que tinha de se explicar, de mostrar seu arrependimento. Ao contrário do que esperava, Mu sorria, abraçava-o e o beijava sem parar, apertando-o junto ao corpo.

- Está tudo bem agora, Kiki. Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Me perdoa, por favor! E eu preciso pedir desculpas ao papai Alde também! Será que vocês ainda podem gostar de mim?

- Não diga isso, meu menino! Nós vamos te amar para sempre. Para sempre, entendeu?

Aos poucos, Kiki foi se acalmando, chorando até que os olhos não conseguissem mais produzir lágrimas. Continuava a pedir desculpas, buscando abrigo nos braços paternais do outro ariano. Mu mantinha-o seguro, dizendo palavras tranquilas, roçando gentilmente o rosto nos cabelos ruivos.

- Eu queria que o papai Alde voltasse a viver com a gente.

Pela primeira vez, Mu notou que o garoto referia-se a ele e a Aldebaran como sendo seus pais. O coração bateu forte e ele o abraçou com ainda mais carinho. Aquela era a verdade, então não havia motivos para fugir – havia sido daquela maneira desde… desde sempre.

- O papai Alde vai voltar. Eu tenho certeza.

Kiki estava satisfeito com a resposta e novamente se entregou ao abraço paternal. Mu tomou-o no colo e caminhou em direção à Torre, sem pressa.

- Papai Mu…

- Sim, Kiki?

- Será que eu posso visitar o túmulo da minha mamãe qualquer dia desses?

E só então o Cavaleiro de Áries notou o aroma de erva-cidreira emanando dos cabelos do menino. Lembrou-se do ocorrido de muitos anos atrás, da pobre viúva lemuriana que, mesmo doente, escalou a montanha com o filho nos braços para buscar o auxílio do irmão da mesma raça após uma busca empreendida com esforços sobre-humanos. Aldebaran e ele trataram da mulher, mas ela já sabia que a morte não tardaria a chegar.

Ainda que sua condição física fosse debilitada, foi uma mãe presente até o último minuto, dedicando todo o seu amor ao garotinho que à época tinha pouco mais de dois anos. Nos curto período que permaneceu em Jamiel, também foi sensível o suficiente para notar o amor que unia Aldebaran e Mu, confiando-lhes o filho antes de dar o último suspiro. Os Cavaleiros prometeram que criariam o garoto com todo o amor que ele merecia e que manteriam viva a memória da mãe.

"Eu vim no momento certo. Algo me dizia que aqui havia dois corações bondosos que receberiam o meu menino com todo o carinho. Eu sei que estou entregando o meu bem mais precioso nas mãos de dois homens maravilhosos. Por favor, cuidem bem do meu pequeno Kiki".

Sem dúvidas, era o cheiro de cidreira. Mu olhou para o céu, vendo que as primeiras estrelas despontavam, brilhando como nunca.

- Claro. Vamos amanhã mesmo. Mas você terá de fazer um ramalhete de flores muito bonito para ela.

- Certo!... E papai Mu…

- Sim, Kiki?

- E se o papai Alde demorar para voltar? – o menino perguntou, com os olhos preocupados fixos no rosto do mais velho. Mu direcionou-lhe um sorriso singelo e lhe beijou a testa.

- Se ele demorar, eu prometo que vamos até a Grécia buscá-lo!

- E vamos ficar juntos para sempre!

Desse vez foi Mu quem buscou a segurança em Kiki, em sua frase cheia de ânimo e confiança. Naquelas palavras tão inocentes, viu a luz no fim do túnel, de modo que nem mesmo a crise no Santuário parecia mais assustadora. Por um momento, fantasiou que, num futuro próximo, Kiki e ele subiriam as escadarias rumo à Casa Zodiacal de Touro para se unirem novamente ao membro que faltava para completar a família.

- Sim, Kiki: ficaremos juntos para sempre!

oOo

Oi pessoal, como vão? Gostaram da fic? Espero que sim!

Eu não tinha pensado na música desde o começo - pra quem não tinha notado, o Aldebaran cantou "Pais e Filhos" do Legião Urbana, sucesso de 1989 - mas foi algo que me veio à mente enquanto eu escrevia e acabei usando não apenas no texto mas também emprestando o título. Gostei do resultado. Espero que tenha ficado do agrado, apesar de ser uma senhora licença poética inserir essa canção no contexto temporal de Saint Seiya (cujo mangá foi lançado em 1986).

Novamente, obrigado a todos que leram.


End file.
